


Do you trust me？

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: 雙箭頭雙方都沒戳破，PP以為單戀無AV3 AV4PP17 TS44Do you trust me？





	Do you trust me？

黃色的燈光啪地打開，布幕上還在跑著工作人員表，Peter坐在位置上，腦袋裡都是方才電影裡的歌曲，他沒想到真人版電影沒有毀掉，反而是不一樣的好看。  
MJ跟Ned今天一早就拿著電影票，叫他一定要去跟他看阿拉丁，他個人一向是不相信真人化電影的，尤其是這種公主電影說實在也不在他的涉獵範圍，他幫然是看恐怖片跟動作片經典的。  
但是Ned拉著他，跟他說他想要追MJ，但是一開始就單獨約會Ned自己也很慌，所以Peter今天一早就被通知他已經答應了今天下午要跟他們一起去看電影。  
Peter記得小時候他也有看過阿拉丁的卡通，他記得最後公主被困在沙漏的橋段，因為這個部分對當時的他來說是一種很新奇的囚禁方式。至於歌的部分，迪士尼的電影總是說話到一半就開始唱歌，也只有蠻好聽的這種單薄的印象。  
「兄弟，你看販賣部有什麼，你喜歡的我今天都買給你。」  
Peter也沒有趁難大宰Ned的錢包，就要了一小包巧克力跟可樂。  
而MJ則是買了一大桶爆米花進場去。  
三個人從影廳出來後，Peter藉口忘了東西在學校，不顧Ned的求救眼神，在Ned肩膀上重重的拍了下，把Ned拉到旁邊跟他說。  
「Ned你就好好跟MJ培養感情吧。」  
好鄰居好同學好兄弟Peter Parker只能幫你幫到這裡了。  
Peter離開後也沒有直接回家，反而在路上漫無目的地閒逛，今天看電影Ned把他的費用都付了，說是當他陪約會的報酬，所以今天他的錢包裡還有一點點閒錢。  
希望Mr.Stark沒有又臨時飛到地球另一端開會或參加奇怪的派對。

「Hey!Mr.Stark我想你會想來點甜甜圈，你總是在吃這些東西，我今天剛好經過Doughnu Plant，可是我也不知道您喜歡什麼口味，所以我就問了店員什麼口味的好吃，他跟我說了草莓味，結果我還是都買了。」  
晃晃手上的盒子，裡面滿滿的都是甜甜圈，放在平常Peter別說買甜甜圈，沒有禁止Tony吃太多垃圾食物就不錯了。  
「Wow，現在Spiderman還兼職外送員了。」  
Tony放下手上的咖啡，看到了攀在窗上的Peter。  
對，是Peter不是Spiderman。  
「我只是想順便看看夜景，不是特地過來看您的，不是，我是說我有要來看您，我想跟您一起，oh god！我怎麼連話都說不好…」  
Peter沒有被面罩擋住聲音稚嫩的可愛，一頭棕色的捲髮因為一路上的風颳比平常亂上幾倍，Tony可以想到Peter就照樣穿著便服從紐約街邊一路晃到STARK大廈，他應該好好說他，當然監視器的部分靠Karen也可以解決，但是他看到青少年就因為一個單純的理由，就魯莽的衝了過來，這讓他怎麼捨得說他幾句。  
Tony走到他的男孩面前，接過他帶來的小禮物，等他說其他的話，Peter總不會因為送一盒甜甜圈就一路盪到這吧？  
此時Peter一隻手連著蛛絲掛在空中，腳踏在Tony房間的窗櫺上，拿著甜甜圈的手空了下來，這樣的動作，Peter想起來電影裡最浪漫的那一幕。  
「Do you trust me？」  
紐約夜晚的燈光映照在Peter的臉上，遙遠的光線柔和了他臉上的笑容，讓他脫口而出的台詞也不那麼突兀，眼神裡擋不住的愛慕讓人忍不住答應他。  
「你這是特地來泡我？」  
Tony的語氣Peter分不出來是好是壞，他不確定Mr.stark有沒有看過阿拉丁，完了他是不是要被轟回家了，明明他原本只是想要來看看Mr.Stark就回家的。Peter的臉本來就白，現在紅了就更加明顯，他連說話都帶著明顯的結巴，不見他剛才語速極快內容還不重樣的樣子。  
「Sir…我…我…」  
Tony沒等他把話說完，手裡一整盒甜甜圈放到了桌上，Tony拿了一個草莓口味的咬了一口，比他記憶的甜了點。  
就在Peter考慮要不會就這樣回家的時候，Tony走了回來把手搭到了Peter的手上，「抓好我。」他小聲說著，借力同樣站到了窗櫺上，跟Peter一同分享這塊不算大的站立點。  
「你要帶我去哪呢？睡衣寶寶。」  
Peter可以確認Mr.Stark看過阿拉丁了。這可以說是Peter第一次摟到Tony的腰，之前不是他被打撈就是他被Tony公主抱，Peter忍不住收緊在Tony腰上的手，這次總算換他展現紐約的夜晚給Mr.Stark看了。  
「抓緊我了Mr.Stark，歡迎上Spiderman專車。」  
Peter一路上說著他今天跟Ned還有MJ看電影，Ned感覺追女朋友的路還很遠，還有沒想到真人化電影居然沒有崩壞，裡面的演員唱的歌也的很好聽，他自己已經在找原生帶來聽，Friday從Tony手上的奈米裝置接收到阿拉丁音樂，就開始播放A Whole New Wolrd。  
「Friday停下，不要再播音樂了。」  
Friday假裝沒有聽見Tony的指示，音樂照常從Tony身上的裝置播放出來，還有變大聲的跡象。  
Peter聽到音樂，也跟著哼起來，不得不說這音樂真的很洗腦，他下午在電影院聽過一次，現在副歌他還能夠唱的七七八八。  
音樂快到了兩人合唱的部分，Peter轉頭看向Tony，眼睛裡帶著期待。  
「你別想讓我在紐約上空跟你合唱。」  
「Please…一句就好。」  
「Boss…Please。」  
Tony想他就不應該著了這個青少年的道，Peter自己倒是唱得很開心，音樂進入高潮，Peter大聲地唱著A Whole New Wolrd

他們沒有魔毯跟神燈，但是有蜘蛛絲跟Friday，還有彼此。


End file.
